L I O N
by ahlupin
Summary: James Potter era um Comensal da Morte. Lily Evans estava apaixonada por ele. [UA JAMES!SLY] Continuação de S E R P E N T.
1. RABBIT

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu universo não é meu, pertence à sua escritora J. K. Rowling. Pois se fosse meu, o Harry teria sido criativo com a sua varinha._

 _ **Sinopse:** James Potter era um Comensal da Morte. Lily Evans estava apaixonada por ele. [UA | JAMES!SLY] Continuação de SERPENT._

 _Aqui estou eu, com a continuação de SERPENT. Depois daquele final, eu resolvi dar a explicação dele para vocês. Eu não esperava TANTA repercussão. Na votação para mpfawards, SERPENT ganhou nas categorias "MELHOR ONE-SHOT REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA" e "MELHOR ONE-SHOT DE DRAMA", vocês são fodas. Claro que eu tinha que postar LION o mais rápido possível._

 _Eu escrevi essa fic para um amigo secreto, onde eu tinha pego a Miller. Hoje vim postar a minha long-fic de continuação da fanfic como presente de aniversário (atrasado) para ela. Espero que goste, mozão._

 _É NECESSÁRIO ter lido SERPENT para entender essa fanfic. A fanfic se encontra no meu perfil._

 _Nessa fanfic o James Potter é SONSERINO. O que resto continua como o canon. A Lily, o Sirius e o Remus continuam sendo da Grifinória._

 _A fanfic é James/Lily, mas podem aparecer outros casais. Tem cenas de smut. Caso se sinta incomodado com temas +18, ou não goste que o James tenha se tornado um slytherin, não leia e evite aborrecimentos._

 _Será uma fanfic com vários capítulos, que com certeza irão explicar TUDO com o tempo. O motivo do James ser sonserino, e ter se envolvido no que ele envolveu._

 _"Como que pode, James Potter ser SONSERINO e COMENSAL DA MORTE? Isso é ridículo." Por isso se chama FANFIC e UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, onde eu crio o que eu quiser._

 _A fanfic foi betada por Carol Lair, obrigada sempre por corrigir meus erros e me animar pra continuar escrevendo._

 _Nessa fic, personagens como o Sirius, as amigas da Lily, Alecto, Mary e outros personagens que eu tirei da JK ganham mais importância._

 _Espero que gostem._

* * *

 **LION**

 **Capítulo I - RABBIT**  
 _por ahlupin_

* * *

James desceu as escadas com as mãos no bolso. A postura relaxada não condizia com seus pensamentos. Mas se existia alguma coisa que James havia aprendido com ele, era como esconder o que seus sentimentos. O que poderia ser muito bem camuflado por trás das vestes negras e a máscara, que impediam qualquer um de ver seus lábios estreitados.

O andar de baixo da casa não era um porão convencional. As paredes eram bem ornamentadas, junto com os tapetes que deveriam ter pertencido a um antigo bilionário bruxo. Era difícil identificar o cenário com a pouca iluminação, fazendo com que James precisasse estreitar os olhos para perceber um lustre apagado. O som era de algo se rastejando no chão, cheiro de molhado e sangue. Lembrava um pouco as masmorras de Hogwarts, só que infinitamente pior.

Ele passou por algumas poltronas e uma estante de livros, indo na direção da porta guardada por dois homens mascarados. Um deles estudou o garoto, o outro usou a ponta iluminada da varinha para enxergar a Marca Negra tatuada no braço que ele havia estendido.

— Potter. — Disse, desprovido de emoção.

— O Lorde das Trevas está a sua espera. — Um dos homens comentou por trás da máscara, que era característica dos Comensais da Morte.

— Eu sei. — James respondeu. Os comensais deram um passo para o lado e abriram a porta, deixando a passagem livre.

Ele entrou em uma sala muito parecida com a última, com exceção de uma pessoa que estava de costas. James não saberia dizer se "pessoa" era uma forma correta de denominá-lo. Voldemort não se virou para vê-lo, mas James sabia que ele tinha consciência da sua presença.

— Venha, James. — A voz do Lorde das Trevas era rouca e falha, como tivesse sido gasta demais. James atendeu ao chamado e andou até o bruxo, parado e olhando para uma superfície de vidro.

Os dedos de Voldemort seguraram o ombro de James, fazendo o garoto se sentir intimidado. Não pelo contato, mas por ver, de soslaio, o rosto do bruxo. Cada vez que o encontrava, ele parecia menos humano e mais semelhante a uma cobra. Os olhos vermelhos estavam interessados no conteúdo que observava e a face pálida, deformada. O nariz estava muito próximo de ser apenas duas fendas. Uma aparência adquirida em anos usando formas de potencializar as Artes das Trevas.

— Qual nome você daria à uma cobra? — Voldemort perguntou, ainda sem encara-lo. James se virou para mirar o que era seu alvo de atenção. O vidro protegia um ovo enorme. Deveria pertencer à algum réptil rastejante, considerando que não tinha uma casca tão rígida.

— Naga ou Nagini. — Respondeu, um pouco incomodado com toda a situação e o calor que o vidro irradiava. James tentou não pensar no Lorde das Trevas roubando furtivamente o ninho de uma mamãe-cobra. Ou chocando o ovo.

— Nagini. — Voldemort repetiu, experimentando a palavra. Pela primeira vez na noite, ele se virou para o mais novo. — Você sempre foi um menino criativo.

James agradeceu, sem parar de contar os batimentos cardíacos.

— Agora, que nome você daria àquele que traí o Lorde das Trevas por causa de uma paixão juvenil?

James vacilou um pouco, sentindo o lábio ficar seco à medida que o aperto em seu ombro endurecia. Subitamente, ele sentiu uma onde de medo o atingir. Ele não queria misturar seu namoro no meio daquela maldita organização purista. Voldemort estava testando-o, ele havia descoberto que James havia se envolvido com uma nascida-trouxa; seu mestre sabia que ele passara os últimos seis meses completamente apaixonado por Lily Evans.

Voldemort, porém, não esperou que James respondesse.

— Ele é chamado de tolo, James. — Ele se inclinou, falando como se estivesse dirigindo-se a uma criança de oito anos. Da mesma maneira que ele costumava falar com James, vários anos atrás. Era uma doçura que soava mais sombria do que qualquer ameaça.

James sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

— Ela é apenas uma distração, não significa nada para mim. — O garoto disse, fechando o punho e tentando descontar todas as emoções negativas fincando a unha na própria palma. Então, ele pensou novamente antes de falar. — Evans é uma bruxa inteligente, uma das melhores do meu ano. Seria uma interessante aliada. Eu poderia convertê-la para o nosso lado.

— Isso fica a seu encargo, menino. — Voldemort recolheu a mão para o próprio corpo, deixando apenas um rastro do seu aperto no ombro de James. — Você sabe o que acontecerá com sua distração caso ela venha a atrapalhar. — Se não o conhecesse, poderia dizer que seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam em malícia. — Você será o encarregado de eliminá-la. — O coração de James deu um pulo e sua mão trêmula por baixo das vestes travou. — Estamos entendido?

Por "eliminar", Voldemort se referia a torturar e matar.

Ele precisava controlar a respiração. James nunca poderia deixar Voldemort ler sua mente. Ele não tinha controle de suas ideias, mas poderia administrar o que o Lorde das Trevas poderia absorver dos seus pensamentos. Era a única vantagem que ele tinha, a qual desenvolvera desde o primeiro encontro dos dois.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, James.

— Sim, milorde. — Respondeu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça em sinal de respeito ao mais temido bruxo dos últimos séculos.

James sabia que se tornar seguidora de Lord Voldemort nunca seria algo da índole de Lily, mas se existia outra coisa que ele havia aprendido com o mestre, essa era o poder de manipular pessoas. Voltou-se, então, para o vidro à frente, ainda com o ovo de cobra sobre uma almofada. O que Voldemort pretendia com aquilo?

— Eu não te chamei só para isso, menino. Sei que você ganhou uma medalha por seu desempenho no quadribol e sei que foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe. Tenho um presente para você. — O bruxo tirou das vestes um objeto que imediatamente captou atenção de James. — É uma relíquia que eu só daria a um servo devoto. É de extrema importância que você o proteja com a sua vida. Apenas um verdadeiro herdeiro da Sonserina poderia guardá-lo.

Ele aceitou o presente, com os olhos atentos ao medalhão que pesou em sua mão. A joia tinha uma serpente gravada, parecia um artefato antigo, mas bem conservado. Era uma responsabilidade imensa carregar consigo algo que provavelmente continha magia das trevas, assim como tudo que rondava o famigerado Lorde Voldemort.

— Obrigado, milorde.

* * *

Lily estava nervosa. Seus dedos tamborilavam na mesa e seus olhos desviavam a cada minuto da entrada. James Potter parecia estar achando graça em sua ansiedade. Sentiu a mão dele cair sobre a sua e dar um aperto seguro. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso agradecido.

— Obrigada por vir. Você não tem ideia de como isso é importante para mim.

Ele piscou compreensivo. Lily tinha que admitir que seu namorado estava excepcionalmente atraente no terno preto que lhe caía tão bem, parecia algum herdeiro rico, ou uma celebridade dos tapetes vermelhos. Menos o cabelo, que continuava sempre bagunçado e apontando para todos os lados. Lily levou a mão até os fios negros dele e começou a penteá-los, mas sem obter qualquer sucesso em deixá-los menos desgrenhados. Parecia que, quanto mais ela tentava arrumar, mais bagunçado o cabelo de James ficava.

— Desista, você nunca vai conseguir. O cabelo tem vida própria. — Ele comentou ao perceber o fracasso dela em ajeitar seus fios. Lily deu um suspiro e deslizou as mãos para o seu peito.

— Só estou tentando me ocupar com alguma coisa. Petunia não chega nunca.

Eles estavam esperando em um restaurante, sentados em uma mesa perto da janela. Desde o começo das férias, quando Lily levou o namorado para conhecer sua família, o Sr. e a Sra. Evans queriam promover o encontro entre James e o noivo de Petunia, Vernon Dursley, em uma forma de aproximar as irmãs.

Lily queria que James passasse uma boa impressão. Havia anos que ela não conversava direito com Petunia, aquela era a sua chance de voltar ao relacionamento com a mais velha. Quem sabe James e Vernon também não se tornariam bons amigos, e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes da magia separá-las. Desde que ela fora para Hogwarts, a irmã passou a tratá-la com indiferença. Como se não bastasse Lily já sentir o preconceito dentro da escola por ser nascida-trouxa, ela também precisava lidar com o preconceito de Petunia nas férias.

Lily estava pensando que a irmã deu um bolo neles, mas não demorou muito para ela chegar com o futuro esposo. Eles tomaram seus assentos e não se ocuparam muito tempo com cumprimentos.

Petunia estava sempre com o rosto levantado em superioridade. Lily jurou que a vira lançando um olhar interessado demais para James. Era fácil entender essa reação quando comparava os dois acompanhantes das Evans. Vernon era corpulento, com dedos tão grandes que pareciam salsichas brancas. Uma sombra de bigode não desenvolvido enfeitava o seu rosto. Não era nada charmoso ou másculo como James.

Logo no início do jantar, Vernon se gabava por ter conseguido um emprego fixo na empresa de ferramentas e brocas. Eles pretendiam se casar no final do outono, pois apenas quando nessa época a irmã de Vernon, Margie, poderia abandonar sua criação de bulldogs e comparecer ao casamento.

Dursley não deu tempo para deixar Lily se preocupar com o silêncio de James, pois logo disparou:

— E você, Petter? Trabalha com o quê?

— É Potter. — Ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos. — Não trabalho, ainda estou estudando.

— Ah sim, estudando. Petunia me contou, essa "escola para especiais". — Dursley disse, com deboche. Ele começou a narrar um dos momentos de mais orgulho da sua vida, quando atendeu à Academia Smeltings, de grande prestígio. Nem Lily, nem James e, às vezes, nem Petunia sabiam do que ele estava falando.

Se Lily bem conhecia a irmã, tinha certeza de que ela havia dito que eles estudavam em uma escola para pessoas com distúrbios mentais. Ela viu nos olhos de Petunia a mágoa e a raiva, e qualquer sentimento negativo que conseguia ser expresso em sua cara de cavala.

— James está estudando para ser auror, é uma profissão muito importante.

— Auror? Que profissão bizarra é essa?

— Ele salva vidas. — Lily se adiantou e sorriu orgulhosa. — O teste para se tornar um é muito difícil, mas James é um dos melhores da turma.

O jantar continuou. Com algumas alfinetadas e uma competição para ver quem era melhor. James não se importava muito, ele tentava cortar o assunto ou deixar de responder, mas Dursley era insistente em mostrar que tinha muito mais notoriedade.

Quando Petunia se levantou para ir ao banheiro, Lily foi junto, apesar do protesto silencioso da irmã. Na entrada do toilette feminino, ela perguntou, ansiosa:

— Você gostou do James?

Petunia jogou o cabelo loiro para o lado e olhou para a ruiva com desprezo.

— Tão abominável quanto você.

Na mesa, Vernon perguntou, pretensioso, qual era o modelo do carro de James, e foi surpreendido quando o garoto perguntou o que era "carro".

— Você não sabe o que é um carro? — Ele riu maldoso, convencido de que James tinha mesmo uma doença mental. — É um meio de transporte.

— Certo. A minha é uma Milles 2000.

— Nunca ouvi falar dessa marca. — As sobrancelhas se Dursley sumiram por trás da boina, então ele franziu a testa.

— O modelo é novo. Com cabo maciço, cerdas leves. Ótima vassoura para fazer desvios.

— Você está descrevendo uma vassoura! — Ele piscou algumas vezes, a cada palavra anunciada, uma careta diferente se formava em seu rosto. — É algum tipo de piada? Está testando a minha inteligência, rapaz?

James revirou os olhos.

— Não acho que exista em você alguma inteligência para ser testada.

— Não fale assim comigo! — Vernon se irritou e bateu o dedo indicador perto do rosto de James.

— Aponte-me o dedo e eu aponto-lhe a varinha. — Ele recitou uma antiga fala bruxa, com uma voz fria e cortante. Uma das suas mãos deslizou para dentro do bolso, alerto.

— Varinha! Isso é ridículo! — Dursley começou a ficar vermelho, pensando que varinha era metáfora para outra coisa. — Petunia bem que avisou que a irmã dela era uma aberração—

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a fala, James se levantou de supetão. Ele pegou o colarinho do homem e falou em uma voz intimidante.

— Uma palavra sobre a Lily e eu farei você sair daqui gritando igual mandrágora.

Quando eles olharam para o lado, metade do restaurante estava com a atenção cravada neles. Inclusive Petunia e Lily, que já haviam voltado do banheiro. A loira sufocou uma exclamação de horror e foi na direção do noivo, que levantava-se para ir embora.

— Você é louco! Precisa ser internado! Eu nunca mais quero encontrar sua irmã e esse show de bizarrice, Petunia! — Vernon falava, assustado e estupefato. Debateu-se até chegar à saída. A noiva o seguiu e tentou acalmá-lo, preocupada com o que as pessoas pensariam.

James ficou com a cara fechada vendo ele e a mulher saíram do restaurante. Na porta, porém, Vernon bateu de cara com uma superfície invisível e tropeçou para trás até escorregar no chão com os pés presos.

Lily andou até a mesa e viu James fazendo feitiços com a varinha para que o noivo da sua irmã caísse de pernas para o alto e sua calça furasse, enquanto alguns garçons tentavam ajudá-lo e Petunia ficava roxa de vergonha.

Sentia-se tão frustrada, magoada, que apenas tomou assento e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos para esconder as lágrimas. Um aborto da natureza, era assim que Petunia considerava-a. Não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse.

Quando James percebeu que Lily estava chorando, ele largou tudo e tentou, da sua própria maneira, consolá-la.

— Lily, eu...

— Foi um fracasso, James, um fracasso. Minha irmã me odeia. — Ela desabafou, com a voz embargada. — Eu nunca irei me aproximar dela. Ela odeia o fato de eu ser uma bruxa, e meu namorado ser um bruxo. Essa era a minha última esperança de ser sua amiga novamente.

James pressionou os lábios, levantando o rosto dela e limpando a maquiagem borrada.

— Não é culpa sua, Lils. Ela nunca entenderá, porque ela é trouxa. — Ele falou, com uma voz profunda e um carinho que seguia das suas costas até os ombros. Era reconfortante. — Eles, os trouxas, nunca farão parte do nosso mundo. Sua irmã não seria a primeira a nos repudiar. Vivemos escondidos por séculos, fugindo de fogueiras... — Seu tom era baixo, quando ele se aproximou e sussurrou. — ...quando, na verdade, são eles quem deveriam nos temer.

Lily piscou algumas vezes e encarou o namorado por um longo momento. Era um pouco irônico que, alguns meses atrás, ele estivesse a chamando de "irritante", e agora ele se inclinava para beijá-la. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, as palavras da irmã iam e vinham várias vezes.

Aberração, aberração, aberração.

E não é que James tinha sua parcela de razão? Não havia motivos para se sentir intimidada por ser uma bruxa. Ela podia criar coisas incríveis, coisas que Petunia nunca sonharia.

Incrível, mágica, poderosa.

* * *

James afrouxou a gravata e jogou o paletó nos ombros. Entrava sorrateiramente em sua casa, esperando não fazer nenhum barulho e acordar alguém. Pensando melhor, ele duvidava que iria incomodar alguém dentro de casa. Seu pai nunca estava presente e sua mãe sempre o esperava na sala. Por isso, não ficou surpreso quando viu a Sra. Potter sentada em uma das poltronas que enfeitavam o cômodo.

— James. — Ela disse, atenta a sua movimentação. Levantou-se e foi na direção do garoto. — Onde estava? Fiquei preocupada.

James havia passado as últimas horas na presença da sua namorada e da família dela. Ele preferia não recordar o jantar desastroso com Petunia Evans e Vernon Dursley. Não adiantava o quanto ele se esforçasse, nunca entenderia metade das coisas às qual eles se referiam.

 _Trouxas,_ ele pensava e resistia à vontade de revirar os olhos na frente de Lily.

— Saí com alguns amigos. — Respondeu, passando reto por sua mãe para ir na direção das escadas.

— Mas, querido, você não tem amigos. — Não havia maldade no seu tom, apenas uma genuína preocupação materna.

James se virou e encarou a mãe. Euphemia Potter tinha uma aparência impecável, dos cabelos bem-arrumados aos sapatos ilustrados. Ela era a mulher mais limpa com um metro e quarenta e oito que você iria encontrar em qualquer lugar. Os olhos eram grandes e arregalados, destacando-se na sua pequena estatura. Em outra época, Euphemia parecera com uma boneca de porcelana, mas a idade havia chegado e a deixado mais parecida com uma duende anciã.

Como não obteve resposta do filho, ela continuou.

— Eu andei encontrando algumas coisas no seu quarto...

— A senhora andou mexendo no meu quarto?! — James falou um pouco irritado.

— Eu só estava limpando, não queria te aborrecer. — Euphemia se encolheu, não porque estava intimidada, mas para apanhar algo do bolso. — Nós deveríamos falar sobre isso...

O batimento cardíaco de James acelerou. Se sua mãe houvesse descoberto seus mapas, ou as cartas que ele trocava, ou qualquer indício de sua ligação com o Lorde das Trevas, ele seria obrigado a fazê-la esquecer. Ela não poderia saber que ele era um Comensal da Morte.

Sua surpresa, porém, não foi um medalhão que ela tirou das vestes, ou seu livro sobre Artes das Trevas. Foi um preservativo.

— Você não me contou que tinha uma namorada. — James olhou para o pacote na mão de Euphemia com uma expressão de absoluta confusão. — É a ruiva das fotografias?

Houvera pouquíssimas vezes que James Potter havia sentido constrangimento, mas aquele momento com certeza foi vergonhoso o suficiente para um rubor atingir suas bochechas. Era sua mãe questionando a sua vida sexual. Ela ainda havia visto as fotos que ele tinha tirado com Lily um pouco antes das férias.

— Não é para mexer nas minhas coisas, mãe! — Ele falou, nervoso, e pegou o preservativo com o resto de coragem e marchou até as escadas. — Quer acabar internada novamente? Por Salazar Slytherin!

— Eu só quero que você me conte as coisas. Merlim, eu tive de adivinhar que você anda se encontrando com uma menina. — A sra. Potter murmurou, vendo o filho subir em passos duros e bagunçar o cabelo espetado. — Queria que você voltasse a conversar comigo... igual quando era meu menino...

Apesar da última fala soar baixa, James escutou. Ele parou no meio dos degraus e olhou para a mãe — a mesma que havia ensinado-o como não cair da vassoura e a detestar chapéus pontudos. Mas também outras memórias a respeito de Euphemia o atingiram e ele voltou a andar irritado para o seu quarto.

O quarto estava extremamente organizado, assim como o resto da casa. Sua mãe havia feito metade do trabalho em arrumar sua mala para o próximo semestre letivo. Todos os livros do sétimo ano estavam bem colocados, assim como as novas penas. Euphemia cuidava sempre de tudo. James nunca precisou mover uma palha dentro de casa. Quando era mais novo, achava a disposição para limpeza e proteção da sua mãe normal, mas anos depois foi descobrir que alguns chamavam isso de doença.

* * *

Lily foi muito bem recebida pelas amigas na estação 9 3/4. Emmeline pulou em cima dela e Dorcas a acompanhou em um abraço em grupo. Marlene foi a contragosto, mas todas sabiam que intimamente ela também estava feliz em revê-las. Era finalmente o sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts.

No trem a caminho da escola, os assuntos fluíam como sempre. Cada uma aproveitou suas férias da própria maneira. Marlene acompanhou o irmão dela em uma viagem para a América Latina. Dorcas fez estágio manejando pesquisas sobre Dragões na Romênia. Emmeline teve um romance de verão com um bruxo norte-americano. E Lily passou tempo com o seu namorado, sua família e sua mais nova gata: Joana.

Elas fizeram a comemoração por Lily ter sido nomeada Monitora-Chefe com sapos de chocolate e penas de açúcar. Mas a maior surpresa de todas foi quando elas viram quem iria acompanhá-la no cargo, quando ele apareceu na porta da cabine e espiou dentro.

— Oi, meninas. — James disse, com as mãos no bolso e o broche de Monitor-Chefe brilhando em seu peito.

— Por que diabos o Potter aceitaria ser monitor? — Marlene disse, vendo Lily ajeitar a saia e lançar o seu melhor sorriso de namorada apaixonada ao sonserino.

— Só para usar o banheiro dos monitores, é claro. — Ele respondeu, com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Eu me pergunto o que os professores viram em James para achar que ele seria um bom Monitor-Chefe.

— A mesma coisa que a Lily viu para achar que ele seria um bom namorado, bobinha. — Emmeline respondeu a Dorcas, deu uma piscada divertida a Lily enquanto ela entrelaçava o braço no de James.

A ruiva riu das amigas e se despediu com um aceno. Ela deixou sua gata na responsabilidade de Dorcas e começou a andar pelo corredor do vagão na companhia do namorado. Àquela altura do campeonato, todos já sabiam que eles eram um casal, que ninguém se impressionava mais com aquela visão. Lily olhou para James, captando a tentativa de parecer sério e intimidador na frente das outras pessoas. Mas apenas ela, como ninguém, percebia que aquela expressão desinteressada era apenas fachada. James reservava-a seu sorriso carinhoso quando ninguém estava olhando.

Então, a ideia dos professores verem no sonserino a mesma coisa que ela havia visto para aceitar ser sua namorada a assustou um pouco. O professor Slughorn com certeza não tinha ideia do que James podia oferecer por baixo das vestes ou o que sabia fazer com a língua em quatro paredes (ou em um lugar sem paredes, a céu aberto, escorados em uma janela ou no corredor).

— Você parece perturbada. — Ele comentou. Lily soltou uma risada nervosa.

— Pensando em como as meninas podem estar cuidando de Joana.

— Elvendork ficará bem. — James fez questão de enfatizar o nome, o qual ele sabia que Lily detestava. Ele tentou por muito tempo fazer com que Lily batizasse o animal com o nome que ele tinha inventado, mas ela preferia homenagear Joana D'Arc.

— Já disse para não chamar Joana de Elvendork.

— Por que não? É unissex.

Eles teriam continuado com as provocações, mas uma menina que vinha do lado contrário esbarrou neles. Lily viu Mary MacDonald segurando a gaiola da sua coruja.

— Desculpa, eu não vi por onde andava! — Ela falou, para depois assoprar a franja para longe dos olhos.

Mary era da Grifinória, um ano mais nova que Lily. Ela tinha cabelos longos e espessos que sempre caiam sobre a sua face. Era uma menina esforçada e parecia sempre estar atrasada. A ruiva tinha uma especial afeição pela garota, pois havia dois anos em que ela fora vítima de uma brincadeira envolvendo magia negra, tendo Mulciber e seus amigos como autores dela. Inclusive Severus Snape estava envolvido, o acontecimento foi crucial para o desandamento da amizade entre os dois.

— Tudo bem, Mary. — Lily sorriu, e então olhou para onde a garota havia saído. Uma cabine com alguns rostos conhecidos de sonserinos. — Você está tendo algum problema?

— Não, só um pessoal que me expulsou da cabine, mas eles só fazem isso para me chatear. — Ela disse, desistindo de tirar o cabelo da frente do rosto. Mary então pareceu notar a presença de James. — Nossa, vocês são Monitores-Chefes, parabéns.

— Obrigada.

Os sonserinos encararam a monitora de volta. Era um pouco previsível como eles pareciam fúnebres e macabros. Uma loira, com pernas compridas e um sorriso malicioso acenou na direção de James. Lily fingiu não ter visto e nem se permitiu ter ciúmes.

— Eu já vou indo, até mais. — Mary se despediu e abriu caminho entre os dois, alheia a qualquer outra coisa.

Quando Lily se virou para James, surpreendeu-se ao ver o olhar dele cravado onde Mary estava há poucos segundos, e não na sonserina dentro da cabine. Ele estava com os ombros tensos e uma lábios retos.

— O que foi? Você parece perturbado. — Perguntou, colocando a mão sobre seu peito.

— Não estou. — Ele respondeu austero, voltando a andar na direção do vagão onde ocorreria a reunião dos monitores e sem dar muita brecha para conversar.

O problema de namorar James Potter era que quase nunca era possível adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando, e logo eles nem se lembravam mais como era estar fora das paredes de Hogwarts. As casas ainda tinham suas rivalidades, os primeiranistas sempre pareciam meio perdidos, os fantasmas ainda rondavam os corredores sem rumo, os quadros ainda fofocavam e o zelador ainda praguejava contra os alunos, enquanto esses fugiam de uma detenção.

Eles criaram suas próprias rotinas. James tinha suas obrigações de capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina e, quando não estava nos treinos, precisava exercer a função de monitor. Além de frequentar todas as aulas e conciliar tudo isso com os estudos. Deveria ser esgotante, mas ele sempre aparentava disposto no final da tarde para dar atenção a Lily. Quando eles não tinham tempo para se encontrarem, alguns bilhetes furtivos eram trocados e beijos roubados.

O melhor aspecto de toda essa agitação diária eram os dormitórios dos Monitores-Chefes. A ala masculina era no segundo andar, e a ala feminina era no final do corredor. Eles tinham o próprio salão comunal e quarto onde poderiam deixar suas coisas. Não era permitida a entrada masculina no dormitório da Monitora-Chefe, mas nada impedia Lily de fazer umas visitas a James quando anoitecia.

Eles nunca passavam a noite inteira juntos, mas ainda valia os momentos em que ela podia admirar a sensação de ter James abraçando-a em uma cama, mesmo sem jamais tê-lo visto dormir em sua presença.

Outra amada vantagem era poder entrar no banheiro dos Monitores. E era aquilo mesmo que ela fazia, dando passos leves e trancando a porta atrás de si com um feitiço.

O vapor já embaçava a visão, mas ela conseguia enxergar muito bem o seu namorado na banheira, com a água quente até os seus ombros e a as bochechas coradas por causa do calor.

— Oi. — Ela disse, tirando os sapatos e deixando-os de lado, para sentir a umidade nos seus pés descalços.

— Você se atrasou. — James disse, com o olhar atento quando ela começou a tirar o casaco e desabotoar a blusa.

— Estava resolvendo assuntos. — Lily se despiu da blusa e fez o sutiã seguir o mesmo caminho, fitando-o por baixo dos cílios e com o verde das suas íris se intensificarem em libido.— Meu namorado não pode saber que eu estou aqui.

— Ah, é? Ele tem ciúmes? — Mesmo sem os óculos de grau, ela ainda sentia o olhar de James queimando a sua pele.

— Sim. Você não imagina o que ele faria se me visse tirando a roupa da frente de outro. — Suas mãos deslizaram até a saia e ela a deslizou para baixo, ficando apenas com a sua roupa íntima. Andou até a beirada da banheira, mas quando foi tirar a calcinha, acabou escorregando. Felizmente, Lily se equilibrou antes de tombar com tudo no chão. Quando ela olhou para James, encontrou-o rindo sem a menor intenção de esconder isso.

— Haha, tudo bem, pode rir, eu nunca mais tentarei ser sensual mesmo. — O rubor que atingiu sua face espalhou-se para seu peito. Não havia lugar para ela se esconder, por isso afundou-se na água quente da banheira e fingiu que nada havia acontecido.

— Você deveria ter visto a sua cara, ruiva. — James falou, divertido pela cena. Não deveria ser todo dia que ele tinha a oportunidade de ver Lily escorregando e ficando tímida por causa disso.

— Você não viu nada, míope. — Lily jogou um pouco de água na direção dele e mergulhou o corpo até apenas os seus olhos ficarem à mostra.

James continuou com um sorriso bobo, até ela se render e acabar indo na sua direção. Entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele e mordeu seu ombro.

— Eu achei sua escorregada extremamente sexy. Estou excitado.

O comentário dele a fez rir um pouco.

— Não é grande mérito, você fica excitado com tudo.

— Só quando envolve você.

Não havia como ficar chateada com ele. Ela achava que a seriedade de James, o sorriso debochado e a testa franzida eram excepcionais charmes do namorado. Ele arqueava a sobrancelha em desafio e parecia pronto para soltar alguma frase que acabaria machucando os sentimentos de alguém. Mas não tinha como competir quando James parecia verdadeiramente feliz, com um sorriso que rasgava o seu rosto e fazia aparecer duas covinhas quase imperceptíveis. Não havia como ele parecer ameaçador naquele cenário.

E à medida que o conhecia, Lily se encantava cada vez mais. Não apenas por ele ser diabolicamente atraente, mas por ter sempre boas intenções. Escondia tudo atrás de uma personalidade detestável e era difícil não perder a paciência com sua falta de tato com as pessoas. Só que tudo parecia tão certo quando James decidia bancar o bom samaritano. A função de Monitor-Chefe contribuiu para que mais momentos como estes surgissem.

— Ah não. — Lily falou de repente.

— O que foi? — James pareceu realmente preocupado, procurando alguma resposta em seu rosto. Ela deu um suspiro dramático.

— Acho que eu te amo.

James piscou surpreso pela declaração, mas não ficou incomodado. Era a primeira vez que o verbo "amar" surgia entre os dois. "Eu te amo"s eram raros, preciosos, que eles concordaram em expor quando realmente fossem preenchidos pelo sentimento. Era o calor que surgia entre os dois, o coração que batia mais forte e os pensamentos tomados por seus momentos juntos.

Lily amava James, já estava fora do seu controle.

— Eu também. — O sonserino a puxou pela cintura e disse, sincero. Ela prendeu a respiração. — Eu também acho que você me ama. Quer dizer, olha pra mim, é difícil não amar.

Lily tentou desvencilhar do seu abraço e fez uma cara feia, decepcionada.

— Porém, — James continuou, não permitindo que ela se afastasse. — Eu tenho certeza de que te amo, ruiva. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca imaginei que fosse gostar tanto de alguém como eu gosto de você. Não achei que fosse possível querer ficar ao lado de uma pessoa, e pensar nela o tempo inteiro.

Ela levantou o queixo para lançar um olhar diferente para o sonserino. Ela também não estava esperando por aquela declaração, mas seu coração se encheu de alegria em vê-lo falar sobre seus sentimentos de uma forma verdadeira. Mesmo que fosse necessário alguma dose de veneno para tomar coragem para isso.

Lily aproximou seu rosto do dele e extinguiu a distância entre seus lábios, beijando-o por um longo momento.

— Fala de novo que você me ama. — Ela disse em voz baixa, após eles se afastarem minimamente.

— Eu te amo. — James sussurrou.

— De novo.

— Eu te amo, ruiva.

— De novo.

— Apesar de odiar repetir as coisas, eu continuo te amando.

Eles voltaram aos amassos, com os corpos molhados cada vez mais ansiosos para serem tocados. James a levantava, e Lily segurava-se com força ao corpo dele, seus peitos desnudos se tocando. Ela sentiu a extremidade da banheira e uma das torneiras tocando seu ombro à medida que o beijo ficava mais ardoroso, e o calor se fazia presente. Ele desceu uma das mãos para acariciar sua coxa, então voltando a subir até encontrar sua...

— James, espera...

O sonserino, relutante, parou de movimentar a mão e olhou para ela.

— Agora? Sério?

Lily encolheu o ombro e olhou em volta, alerta.

— Eu estou com a impressão de estar sendo observada, você não está? — Ela tentou procurar por alguma movimentação suspeita, mas tinha certeza de que havia trancado a porta.

— É só um fantasma do banheiro. Vamos dar um real motivo para a Murta-Que-Geme carregar esse nome.

A ruiva jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

É, ela amava mesmo James Potter.

* * *

James passou o dedo pelo cabelo úmido do banho recém tomado no banheiro dos monitores. Sentia-se relaxado, com um sorriso puxando os cantos da sua boca. Ele tinha mesmo se declarado. Falado que a amava profundamente. E o sentimento era verdadeiro.

Se, alguns meses atrás, alguém dissesse que James olharia para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho do Dormitório do Monitor Chefe e pensaria a respeito de uma certa ruiva da Grifinória, ele provavelmente iria soltar alguma azaração.

Tentou se lembrar de como era sua vida antes de Lily Evans. Ele era sozinho, maldoso, muito mais arrogante. Ele separava as pessoas entre as que eram dignas ou não de sua atenção. Tratava sua antiga namorada como se estivesse fazendo um favor em estar  
com ela. Agora, ele se tornara um maldito apaixonado que tentava não demostrar o seu pior lado o tempo inteiro.

Nem sempre James Potter foi um garoto manipulador e egocêntrico. Ele costumava ser uma criança bem solitária.

James passou os dedos pelo cabelo novamente e ajeitou os óculos tortos antes de andar pelo quarto e puxar sua mala de debaixo da cama. Suas roupas já não ocupavam espaço, apenas alguns artefatos que ele preferia deixar na segurança da bolsa. Algumas fotos e anotações se misturavam a penas, cartas, galeões. Abriu o fundo falso e de lá tirou o medalhão.

Deitou-se na confortável cama que o Dormitório do Monitor proporcionava. Os olhos de James ainda estavam fixos no medalhão, a joia esverdeada que parecia brilhar maliciosamente para ele.

Ainda não conseguia entender a intenção de Voldemort com tudo isso. Mesmo ele se relacionando com uma sangue-ruim, o Lorde ainda o confiara um objeto de tamanha significância. Deveria haver algo por trás, algum plano que James desconhecia. A cada ano que se passava, Voldemort parecia mais sádico, como se estivesse brincando e esperando que James correspondesse o jogo.

Colocou o medalhão embaixo do travesseiro, ponderando qual seria sua cartada para o Lorde das Trevas. Não percebeu quando caiu do sono, ou quando seus pensamentos se misturaram com um sonho.

* * *

As mãos de James subiam pelo corpo de Lily, apertando em lugares estratégicos. Ela parecia se derreter, puxando-o pelos ombros e sussurrando palavras incompreensíveis. Eles se beijaram profundamente, tocando-se, afastando suas bocas apenas para respirar.

Era delicioso no momento, porém, uma dor de cabeça estranha começou a incomodar o garoto.

O sonserino olhou para cima, onde estava um enorme espelho entre o teto e a cama em que estavam deitados. Apesar do reflexo embaçado que ele proporcionava, James não conseguia desviar o olhar da imagem refletida. Era como assistir a si mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo estar muito longe daquela realidade. Ficou tonto, sentou na cama e começou a reclamar da dor na cabeça.

— James, olha para mim. — A voz melodiosa de Lily o chamou, ele sentiu os braços dela o rodearem.

— Eu não sei... é confuso. — Ele disse, colocando as mãos no cabelo e puxando com força.

Onde diabos estavam seus óculos?

Quando ele virou para o espelho novamente, assustou-se ao ver seus olhos. Diferente do castanho-esverdeado de sempre, suas íris estavam vermelhas.

— Lily, por que meus olhos estão assim? Por que isso está acontecendo? — James perguntou, desesperado, piscando várias vezes.

— Nada está acontecendo. — Ela disse, colocando as mãos em seu rosto e obrigando-o a encará-la de frente, enquanto sorria.

Ela estava enganada, ele não era assim. Ficou com um pouco de raiva por Lily não entender, então afastou as mãos dela de si com força.

A vermelhidão nos seus olhos, a dor de cabeça, o medo, a raiva, o desespero, a confusão que fazia com que ele ficasse com vontade de chorar. Era como sentir vários sentimentos negativos. Por debaixo da camisa do uniforme, a tatuagem queimava. Ele começou a suar, e sentiu um desejo muito forte de isolar de tudo aquilo que o fazia mal.

Deitou-se no colchão, contorcendo o corpo na tentativa de aliviar toda aquela aflição e combustão de sentidos.

Quando abriu os olhos, não estava mais na cama, Lily não estava presente, muito menos o espelho cabuloso. Ele estava preso em algum tipo de cúpula, com um vidro espesso que o impedia de sair. O ar estava sufocante e sua visão começou a ficar desfocada. De alguma forma, ele não conseguia enxergar direito, mas sabia que estava preso.

James começou a bater na superfície a sua frente, mas a escuridão aos poucos se fez irreversível. Não importava o quanto de força ele usasse, não conseguia sair de lá.

Pois estava sozinho.

James abriu os olhos de supetão, recuperando o fôlego em uma ofegada. Piscou algumas vezes e focalizou o quarto do Monitor-Chefe. Um enorme alívio o preencheu por perceber que as situações anteriores foram apenas sonhos confusos e estranhos. Cobriu os olhos com o braço e tentou regularizar sua respiração.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele tentou relaxar, esquecer os sonhos e levantar-se para começar mais um dia. James pulou da cama e começou a se arrumar para o treino daquela manhã.

Se existia algo sagrado para James Potter, isso era o quadribol. Era muito mais do que um esporte qualquer. Por anos, quadribol era a única coisa que fazia James Potter sentir alguma coisa, talvez o sentimento muito próximo da felicidade. Ele se arrumou e desceu até o campo onde o treino aconteceria. Meia hora depois, o time inteiro da Sonserina estava reunido.

Era seu terceiro ano como capitão. Ele nunca pegava leve com o time, sempre exigindo excelência e postura de jogador profissional. James sabia como fazer boas estratégias e liderar aquilo que gostava. O time era invicto havia anos, tudo isso pelo esforço do sonserino em manter o os jogadores em forma.

Quadribol não era apenas voar atrás de algumas bolas. Era necessário manter o corpo fisicamente preparado para ganhar mais força na hora de se equilibrar em uma vassoura. Manter a mente limpa de qualquer preocupação e se focar unicamente no esporte. Prestar muita atenção no ambiente, aprender a fazer novas estratégias e usar todos os meios como uma forma de atingir a vitória.

O importante era participar? Eles deixavam isso para os perdedores. A Sonserina jogava para ganhar. James Potter jogava para ser o melhor de todos.

Passou a manhã inteira concentrado nas novas posições. O apanhador, Regulus Black, era muito ágil e esperto. Os artilheiros faziam um bom trabalho em equipe. O goleiro estava com sangue nos olhos para derrotar as outras casas. O incomodo estava nos batedores, especificamente Amycus Carrow, que parecia empenhado em arremessar os balanços na direção de James. O capitão não poderia se deixar levar pela pirraça do garoto, e sua incapacidade de deixar os problemas pessoais fora do campo, então ignorou e usou isso como artifício para treinar suas desviadas sobre o cabo de vassoura.

Perto do horário de almoço, o treino foi finalizado com o típico discurso motivacionais de James Potter:

— Em algumas semanas será o nosso jogo contra a Corvinal. Ou não sejam idiotas de subestimar o outro time. Não façam nenhuma merda que possa os deixar fora do campeonato. Vocês estão "ok", mas "ok" não é o suficiente, por isso, é melhor na próxima semana vocês começarem a mostrar resultados mais significativos, se não teremos treinos na madrugada de domingo também. E se vocês me odeiam, como nosso colega Amycus Carrow, transfiram esse sentimento para o time adversário e massacrem eles como os gigantes fizeram com os duendes no milênio passado. Dispensados.

Os jogadores começaram a rir e reclamar, dirigindo-se ao vestiário. Antes de sair, James parou o seu batedor.

— Guarde os equipamentos, Carrow. — Disse, deixando o garoto vermelho. Ele precisava saber o seu lugar, e James ainda estava aprendendo essa didática de punição pedagógica.

* * *

James se demorou no chuveiro. A água quente batia contra as suas costas, queimando sua pele. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar a respeito do sonho daquela noite. Não se lembrava tudo com maestria, mas sabia que parecera tão real é perturbador. Sua mente, então, voltava-se para Lily. Depois viajava até o Lorde das Trevas e a Marca Negra no seu braço.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou no banho, mas houve um momento onde percebeu que todos já haviam saído do vestiário. As conversas cessadas apenas deram brecha para que outras reflexões incomodassem o sonserino. James apoiou a testa no azulejo.

Ele pensou em Mary MacDonald. Nada desataria o nó de culpa que James sentia, ele precisava fazer algo para compensar a menina.

Quando saiu do chuveiro, prendeu a toalha na cintura e foi na direção dos armários. Sua surpresa foi ao ver que ele tinha companhia. Estava sem os óculos, mas era impossível não reconhecer aquele borrão.

— Carrow. — James disse, estreitando os olhos.

— Potter.

Alecto Carrow era a garota que havia o encarado no trem a caminho de Hogwarts, e também aquela que um dia James costumava chamar de "namorada". Ela estava brincando com os óculos dele, encarando-o com uma expressão de segundas, até terceiras, intenções.

— Seu irmão já saiu.

— Eu sei. Ele está meio puto com você, não que você se importe. Mas não estou aqui por causa dele.

— Por que está aqui? — Ele perguntou, ficando cada vez mais desconfiado. Cruzou os braços e tentou não parecer tão idiota com a falta do óculos.

— Eu vim fazer uma reclamação. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada porque você não tirou a camisa depois do treino, como costumava fazer. — Ele havia acabado com esse costume exibicionista desde que começara a sair com Lily. — Mas, uau, essa visão me surpreendeu. — Ela apontou para James, e ele imaginou que ela estava falando de tudo o que a toalha não cobria.

— Já viu o que precisava ver? Então vaza. Não é permitida a entrada de pessoas que não são os jogadores no vestiário.

— Até parece. — Alecto sorriu e jogou seu cabelo loiro brilhante para o lado. Levantou-se do banco e se aproximou do James. Colocou os óculos em seu rosto com cuidado, fazendo com que ele percebesse que na verdade ela carregava uma expressão de falsa provocação.

— Alecto, o que você quer?

— Não, James, o que _você_ quer? Sabe, no começo eu não me incomodava com você saindo com uma nascida-trouxa. Mas já passaram meses, e você ainda está nesse clima. Até parece apaixonado. E se você continuar nisso, vai acabar fodendo tudo. — Ela disse, com uma convicção que sempre foi típica dela. — Mesmo você não se importando com nada, eu me importo. Eu me importo se você acabar morrendo por causa desses seus jogos, ou suas dúvidas em escolher o que você quer.

— Eu não—

— Cala a boca, eu não terminei de falar. — Alecto interrompeu-o. — Eu não só uma menina fútil, como você pensa. Mesmo que você diga "eu não preciso do seu conselho", eu sei que você precisa. — Ela deu um passo para frente e cutucou o seu peito com o indicador. — _Defina. Suas. Prioridades._

James olhou para a garota um pouco surpreso. Era a primeira vez que o deixavam sem uma resposta em muito tempo.

— Terminou?

Ela arrumou o cabelo, espiou o abdome dele e confirmou com a cabeça.

— Sim.

Ele foi para o armário e começou a tirar suas coisas para se trocar, enquanto Alecto permanecia no lugar de antes. O som de um dos chuveiros pingando era a única coisa que se ouviu durante algum tempo, até Alecto desabafar:

— O irmão mais velho da Lucy Talkalot foi acusado de trair o Lorde das Trevas. Foi encontrado morto na quinta. — James olhou para ela novamente, finalmente compreendendo seu discurso.

Alecto não queria que James fosse o próximo a morrer por traição.

— Me desculpe, eu... — Ele parou de falar ao ver lágrimas nos olhos verdes da sonserina.

— Eu achava que James Potter nunca pedisse desculpas. — Ela falou com a voz embargada, antes de se virar e sair do vestiário.

Ele ficou sozinho, escutando apenas a água pingando e o choro baixo de Alecto desaparecendo a medida que ela se afastava de lá. Era tanta informação para absorver. Sentiu todos os seus escudos desabarem, seu coração bater mais rápido e a mão tremer um pouco. Era tanto para sentir, que sua mente ficou em total branco por um tempo. Ele sentou no banco e bagunçou o cabelo molhado.

— Eu também achava.

* * *

 _E ai? Gostaram? Lembrando que é uma longfic, e o próximo capítulo sairá Deus sabe quando slfjgknsdfkjghfsd Me falem aí o que vocês acharam por favor. Comentários são incentivos e tal. Ou suas teorias, porque eu também me interesso por elas._

 _Não vou estabelecer uma meta para essa fanfic, vamos deixar a meta em aberto. Mas quando atingirmos a meta, vamos dobrar a meta._


	2. FOX

**_L I O N_**

 _Capítulo II - F O X_

* * *

— _Expecto Patronum_!

O feitiço saiu da varinha de Lily, projetando a forma corpórea de uma corça. O patrono andou graciosamente entre eles, até o corpúsculo do feitiço desaparecer. Lily, então, virou-se para James e apontou em sua direção.

— Sua vez.

Eles estavam treinando feitiços, a mesma sala de encontro do quarto andar. Por ser o sétimo ano, Lily estava muito empenhada nos estudos. Queria se tornar uma bruxa cada vez mais poderosa, mas era impossível atingir seus objetivos se ela não se esforçasse e continuasse treinando.

— Meu patrono é uma droga. — James falou, parecendo relutante em executar o feitiço.

— Qual é, não pode ser tão ruim. Você que me ensinou: feche os olhos, visualize as dimensões...

— Isso se aplica a transfiguração, Lily. Um patrono é mais profundo do que isso.

Então ocorreu a ideia de que talvez James não tenha lembranças felizes o suficiente. Ou talvez algo esteja bloqueando seus pensamentos otimistas. Ela se aproximou dele e entrelaçou os braços em seu pescoço.

— Se você não quiser, tudo bem. Mas você sabe qual é a minha lembrança feliz? — Ela falou, fazendo um carinho no cabelo dele.

— Qual?

— O dia que você falou que estava apaixonado por mim. Foi logo depois da gente ter conversado com meus amigos no Três Vassouras, no dia dos namorados. Eu gostei muito, lembro-me dos detalhes como ninguém.

James piscou surpreso, e logo ofereceu um sorriso. Ela esperava que os momentos que eles passaram juntos fosse o suficiente para motivá-lo. _Lily queria ser seu pensamento feliz,_ que fosse tão intenso que formasse o maior dos patronos. Talvez James estivesse com medo de não conseguir excetuar um feitiço na sua frente e parecesse patético ao falhar.

Porém, James não o fez. Ele nem mesmo tentou. E ela não queria parecer decepcionada.

* * *

O vento batia contra o rosto de Lily, uma brisa agradável que fazia os cabelos vermelhos balançarem nas suas costas. Ela tirava periodicamente os olhos das anotações para ver os jogadores voando sobre suas vassouras. Um em especial chamava sua atenção; ele tinha o torço largo e uma expressão determinada e cabelos que precisavam de um penteado.

James tinha o espírito de líder, não havia como negar. Ele gritava, reclamava, aconselhava e ajudava a todos no time. Era mágico assistir o garoto fazendo algo com tanta vontade. Ele realmente queria ganhar o jogo e fazer seus treinos renderem. Quadribol era sagrado para o seu namorado.

Tentava voltar para as anotações que precisava revisar e entregar para a professora McGonagall a respeito dos relatórios de Monitoria, mas sempre acabava voltando sua atenção para o capitão da Sonserina.

Em algum momento, ele a encarou de volta e lançou um beijo. Lily respondeu com um discreto gesto indicando obscenidade entre eles. Ela conseguia ver James sorrindo e sibilando "é por isso que eu te amo". Ou talvez tenha sido apenas impressão.

Percebeu uma agitação atrás de si, e virou-se para dar de cara com Alecto Carrow sentada a alguns degraus da arquibancada. Ela parecia com alguma das bonecas que Lily brincava quando criança, só que a versão terrorista. Lily não era de julgar pessoas, ela realmente não gostava de colocar rótulos antes de conhecer alguém, porém, existia _algo_ em Alecto. Talvez o sorriso de quem está debochando da sua cara, ou a maneira como ela sempre estava observando o seu namorado.

Lily afastou os pensamentos. Ela não era ciumenta.

Quando o treino terminou, abandonou suas coisas para ir ao encontro de James. Ele estava guardando as goles e outros objetos que eram utilizados no jogo.

— Ruiva.

— Capitão Potter.

Eles sorriram e Lily deu um beijo de bom dia.

— Eu deveria te repreender por estar aqui? Pessoas que não são da Sonserina não podem assistir aos treinos. — Ele falou, enquanto prendia o pomo de ouro que se agitava na sua mão. — Você pode contar nossas táticas para o time da Grifinória.

— Mesmo que eu contasse, seria impossível vencer vocês. Por Morgana, James, você é muito rápido.

Ele fez aquela típica expressão arrogante de quem sabe que é invicto. Ofereceu a ela a vassoura.

— Sobe aí.

Lily hesitou. Não era perita em voar. Frequentou as aulas de voo no primeiro ano, mas não passou muito disso e iria parecer ridícula se equilibrando no que deveria ser um dos mais potentes modelos de vassoura da atualidade.

— Não é uma boa ideia. Eu prefiro a segurança do chão.

— Bobagem. Vamos dar uma volta.

James subiu na vassoura e esperou Lily colocar uma perna de cada lado do cabo e se acomodar na parte traseira. Ela se agarrou a ele quando James começou a levantar voo. Intimamente, os dois sabiam que o sonserino estava apenas se aproveitando da situação para ter os braços da namorada em volta de si.

— Vai devagar.

Como esperado, ele não atendeu o pedido. Logo os dois estavam voando em alta velocidade pelo campo de quadribol. Lily escondeu o rosto nas costas dele e segurou a camisa de James como se sua vida dependesse disso. Um frio no estômago a deixou nervosa e somente quando se certificou de que ele não estava fazendo nenhuma manobra mirabolante, permitiu-se olhar.

Sua expressão imediatamente mudou para surpresa quando viu o cenário. Eles já estavam bem afastados da arena, e ela conseguia ver a imensidão do Lago Negro. Era lindo, a paisagem do castelo cada vez mais longe, enquanto dava espaço para árvores às margens. James voou mais baixo e, se ela esticasse o pé, poderia sentir a água do lago.

Era incrível.

O lago sumia pelo horizonte, e em algum momento, eles deram meia volta. Lily abraçou-o pelas costas, as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas enquanto ela dizia:

— Obrigada.

Pois havia sido uma experiência maravilhosa ver os terrenos de Hogwarts, nos quais ela passara 7 anos da sua vida, de uma nova perspectiva. Ela não conseguia deixar de se surpreender.

* * *

Quando eles voltaram ao campo de quadribol sentaram-se na arquibancada vazia. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Lily cruzar as pernas e encarar o namorado por alguns instantes. Estava estampado em seu olhar que ela queria fazer uma pergunta, assim como ela costumava fazer questionários quando eles nem eram um casal oficialmente.

— Diga, Lily. — James se adiantou. — Você está hesitando para me falar alguma coisa, tem algo errado aí.

— Hum... — Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Eu não quero que você pense errado. Não é como se eu fosse ciumenta ou possessiva...

— Não enrole, ruiva.

— O que você tem com Alecto Carrow? Ou melhor, o que ela tem com você?

James franziu a testa.

— Por que? Ela fez algo?

Lily não queria ficar nervosa ou corada, mas era realmente difícil para ela admitir que podia ser insegura.

— Não, é só que ela fica lançando olhares provocantes, e... ah.

O sonserino realmente pensou antes de falar, tateando no banco até alcançar a mão dela.

— Nós costumávamos ficar juntos, eu e a Carrow. — Ele falou sincero, surpreendentemente sem nenhuma ponta de sarcasmo. Lily mexeu os ombros para não parecer frustrada com a notícia. — Eu nunca mencionei antes porque nunca falamos sobre nossos ex-namorados, não pareceu de relevância.

— Vocês só ficavam, ou existia sentimento?

— Nem chega perto do que eu sinto por você. — Lily sorriu com a declaração, revirando os olhos e dando um empurrão fraco em seu branco. Ele conseguia ser um romântico barato quando queria. — Não sei por que tanto receio de ciúmes, é normal. Se eu namorasse alguém tão atraente e envolvente como eu, ficaria em cima o tempo todo.

— Eu não quero ser uma dessas meninas que ficam dizendo que irão matar qualquer garota que o namorado conversa, isso é demonstrar o quão frágil e inseguro é o relacionamento. Eu confio em você.

— É só um pouco de ciúmes. Eu também sinto. — James passou o braço ao redor do seu ombro e os aproximou ainda mais.

— Você? — Apontou o dedo em seu peito. — Duvido. Nada parece te atingir. De quem você teria ciúmes?

— Dos meninos do segundo ano que você gentilmente ensina Poções na biblioteca. Merlim, queria ter tido uma mentora como você na idade deles.

Eles riram, lembrando dos garotos que se esforçavam para impressionar Lily, traziam presentes e só faltavam babar enquanto ela falava. Em um dos dias, James sentou na mesa deles de braços cruzados e ficou encarando-os com cara fechada, deixando os meninos constrangidos apenas por diversão. _"Esse é meu namorado."_ Ela disse, transformando a expressão deles em completa decepção.

— Eu também sinto ciúmes do Ranhoso. — James continuou, fazendo Lily o olhar surpresa. — Ele era seu amigo. Quanta coisas vocês não passaram? Eu daria tudo para ter conhecido você na minha infância. Talvez tivesse sido tudo diferente se você estivesse do meu lado há muito tempo.

Lily não sabia lidar, por isso colocou a mão em seu rosto e o beijou.

— Você me conhece agora, e já está sendo diferente. — Encostou a testa na dele, tocando seus narizes.

— Poderia ter sido diferente antes.

* * *

James abriu os olhos. Sua respiração ofegante denunciava o desespero que tomava conta de todos os seus sentidos. O corpo suado e o coração batendo forte contra o peito. Um grito agudo que ele havia escutado em seu sonho ainda ecoava dentro da sua cabeça.

O pior era saber que era seu próprio grito

Havia semanas que James Potter estava tendo esses sonhos estranhos, acordando no meio da madrugada após sentir uma das piores experiências da sua vida. Ele estava começando a ter medo de dormir, apenas para não viver aquelas sensações estranhas.

Normalmente James estava sozinho, com dor, sem conseguir respirar ou com os olhos ardendo. Ele escutava serpentes o chamarem, enroscarem em seus membros e o sufocarem. Nos sonhos, ele perdia a vontade de lutar para sobreviver, estava sempre cansado, imóvel. E quando Lily aparecia nos sonhos, essa era a pior parte, ele não conseguia deixar apavorá-la.

Odiava se sentir impotente, principalmente sabendo que era tudo obra do seu inconsciente.

James pegou o travesseiro e jogou na parede do dormitório de Monitor-Chefe. Estava ficando com raiva dos seus sonhos; de há tempos não dormir direito.

Porém, algo chamou a sua atenção na cama. Era o medalhão que Voldemort havia entregado a ele nas férias. Havia alguns dias que esquecera o artefato em baixo do travesseiro. Pegou a joia com cuidado e levantou-se da cama para guardar o medalhão em um lugar seguro e isolado, no fundo falso que criou na última gaveta do armário. Fez um feitiço para fechar a gaveta, prevenindo que alguém pudesse mexer nas suas coisas.

James pegou o travesseiro e afundou-se nela novamente, esperando que pudesse dormir com um pouco de serenidade.

* * *

Se alguém perguntasse a James Potter o que ele estava fazendo no corredor perto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória em uma noite de sábado, ninguém iria acreditar se ele respondesse que estava indo a uma festa de aniversário de um amigo.

Apesar de " _amigo_ " ser uma palavra muito forte para descrever Sirius Black. Estava mais para " _conhecido pelo qual tem uma certa afinidade, mais para agradar sua namorada do que por realmente gostar dele_ ".

Ele entrou na sala que o aniversariante tinha reservado para a comemoração. O ambiente estava bem cheio, não era uma surpresa considerando a popularidade de Sirius. Uma música que deveria ser de uma banda trouxa soava, ornando com a pouca iluminação. O sonserino vasculhou até achar o real motivo de frequentar aquela festa, e encontrou Lily Evans em meio suas amigas.

— James, você chegou! — Ela se animou, chamando-o para se sentar perto dela. Ele cumprimentou as outras meninas e se acomodou ao lado de Lily.

Seu espanto, porém, foi quando a garota o puxou pela camisa e lascou um beijo profundo e desesperado na frente de todos. Quando se separaram, James conseguiu prestar mais atenção nas bochechas rosadas e o sorriso fácil.

— Você está bêbada? — Ele sorriu discreto e depois lançou um olhar suspeito para Marlene e Dorcas.

— Sim, James, nós fomos as más influências que embebedamos a Monitora-Chefe. — Dorcas falou, em um estado tão parecido quanto o da ruiva. Marlene levantou os braços na defensiva.

Lily nem se incomodou com o comentário, estava ocupada procurando o seu copo de bebida. James mordeu o lábio para não rir sobre quão engraçada ela estava, meio tonta, perdida, mas com um sorriso enorme rasgando o rosto. Ele roubou o copo dela e se permitiu relaxar pela primeira vez. Não precisava se importar com o fato de estar em uma festa cheia de alunos da Grifinória e pessoas os quais não eram muito seus fãs. Ele tinha Lily. E ela estava _ótima._

Em algum momento, algumas pessoas decidiram fazer uma roda e jogar alguma brincadeira que envolvia girar a garrafa. James preferia não arriscar, então se levantou e foi procurar mais bebida.

Em um dos cantos, ele reconheceu Emmeline Vance na companhia de Remus Lupin. Os dois pareciam estar em uma profunda conversa, muito próximos um do outro. Se James estivesse na posição de Remus, já estaria com a boca grudada na dela e a mão subindo por seu vestido. Porém, o outro garoto sempre pareceu tímido demais para essas atitudes.

James estava escolhendo a bebida na mesa com todas as garrafas empilhadas, quando sentiu uma mão se apoiar em seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente, pronto para expulsar o inconveniente. Até que percebeu que era Sirius Black, em um estado não muito agradável.

— Hum, congratulações pelo aniversário. — James falou, quando viu que o moreno não iria esboçar grandes reações.

— Obrigado, Potter, e pelo presente também. — Sirius respondeu, com uma voz arrastada. Ele acordara naquela manhã com uma linda garrafa da melhor vodca bruxa importada em meio aos seus presentes. Cuspe-de-dragão era a destilada que conseguia fazer estrago em qualquer um, James pagara uma fortuna na bebida.

Sirius cambaleou um pouco para trás até chocar suas costas com a parede. Ele estava muito bêbado. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a face e olhou para James com suas pupilas dilatadas.

— Eu não estou bem.

— Eu percebi. — James falou, achando graça no garoto. Sirius inclinou o corpo para frente e agarrou a camisa do sonserino, apoiando-se.

— Não, cara. Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Uma coisa _muuuuuito_ séria. Se você fizer algo com ele eu vou... — Ele começou a balbuciar alguma língua incompreensível. — Não. Preste atenção, você não está entendendo.

— Não estou mesmo, cara. — James tentou segurar Sirius pelo braço, na esperança que ele não acabasse rasgando sua camisa. Ele estava em um humor incrível, pois era a única explicação para ele aguentar a fala bêbada do Black.

— Eu sei que você está tramando algo, eu vi quando, eu...

Então Sirius Black abaixou a cabeça e vomitou nos sapatos de James Potter.

* * *

James havia imaginado várias formas de como acabar aquela noite. Ele pensara em tirar uma foto de Lily alegre e guardar como sua recordação mais preciosa. Ele também imaginou que acabaria jogando xadrez com Lily, e a cada peça perdida, precisavam tirar uma peça de roupa. Na verdade, sua mente estava repleta de imagens onde ele finalizaria sua noite com sua namorada.

Nunca passou por sua cabeça que ele ficaria segurando o cabelo de Sirius Black, enquanto este botava tudo para fora em um balde improvisado com transfiguração no corredor.

Sirius continuava vomitando todo o seu exagero de bebida alcoólica e soltando grunhidos, alguns quadros olhavam curiosos e fofocavam a respeito do cenário cômico. James não sabia o que era pior: seus sapatos que nem mesmo um feitiço de limpeza ajudara a melhorar a situação ou o fato de estar achando o cabelo de Sirius mais macio do que todas as garotas de Hogwarts.

Se ele contasse isso para Lily, ela nunca o deixaria esquecer. Por Salazar, eram os goles de antes que estavam fazendo efeito.

Depois do aniversariante se recuperar, ele sentou no chão e escondeu o rosto entre os braços.

— Você exagerou. — James interrompeu o silêncio, pensando em uma forma de a situação entre eles não ficar mais estranha.

— Não me diga.

— Você não está em posição de ser sarcástico agora. Você só pode ter bebido toda garrafa de Cuspe-de-dragão. — Sirius não respondeu, então James presumiu que fosse isso mesmo que teria acontecido. Balançou a cabeça, fingindo decepção, quando na verdade estava rindo. Mas ele não poderia ficar bancando a babá do Black o tempo todo. — Eu vou chamar os seus amigos.

— Não! Não. — James se surpreendeu quando Sirius segurou as suas vestes e o impediu de se direcionar à sala onde ainda ocorria a festa. — Remus não pode me ver. Não.

— Porra, me ajude a te ajudar. — Ele coçou os olhos e deu um suspiro impaciente.

— Remus está, ah, com Emmeline. Ele não precisa se preocupar comigo. — Sirius tombou a cabeça para trás, como se estivesse com dor. — E nem você.

— Não me interprete mal. Eu não me preocupo com você, eu só quero me certificar de que meus sapatos não foram vomitados à toa. — James deu um chute fraco na perna do garoto. Sirius não teve reação, continuava com os olhos fechados.

Ótimo, só que faltava para a noite estar completa. Sirius Black dormindo ao lado do seu balde de vômito no meio do corredor.

— Eu te dou outro par de sapatos. — Ele falou com a voz arrastada, quase sonolenta.

— Foda-se os sapatos. — James cutucou a cara do menino sentado, recebendo uma careta.

— Foda-se _você._

James soltou uma risada. Quantas pessoas haviam tido a oportunidade de lidar com ele naquele estado?

— Vou te levar para o seu quarto. Vamos, levante. — Não recebeu nenhuma resposta, então agachou-se e deu alguns tapas leves em seu rosto. Sirius demorou para ter uma reação, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente.

Ele ajudou Sirius a ficar de pé, mesmo que o seu corpo estivesse sem coordenação nenhuma.

James observou a tentativa falha do garoto se arrumar. A camisa com estampa de uma banda trouxa estava toda amassada, assim como o cabelo desgrenhado. Olheiras marcavam seus olhos azuis, mesmo com todo charme que ele possuía, a aparência estava péssima. Pensou no que faria Sirius chegar a esse estado, entornar uma garrafa inteira de álcool e comportar-se de forma miserável. É claro que ele tinha alguma noção de como era a vida do grifinório. A _mui nobre_ família a qual Sirius pertencia era realmente problemática. Família Black não tinha James como seu maior ídolo e o sentimento seria recíproco caso Regulus não fosse um ótimo apanhador e Sirius não tivesse despertado sua simpatia.

Não é como se ele fosse dar braços com Sirius e saírem declarando uma amizade honesta e verdadeira. Após o incidente do quinto ano, onde James impediu que Severus Snape tivesse seu traseiro mordido pelo lobisomem que se abrigava na Casa dos Gritos, e o seu relacionamento com Lily, era notável que os dois possuíam muito em comum. Aquela primeira interação em que eles não estavam na companhia da ruiva ou dos seus outros amigos, estava sendo melhor do que o esperado. Principalmente porque eles não tinham Remus e Lily para ficar advertindo as besteiras as quais eles falavam.

Para falar a verdade, Remus e Sirius pareciam agir mais como um casal do que Lily e James.

Quando eles começaram a andar pelo corredor. O aniversariante não parecia estar mesmo em si, andando com a mão apoiada na parede para não acabar tropeçando. Eles teriam de atravessar uma das escadas caso quisessem chegar ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Eles foram incomodados quando Pirraça passou por eles, dando altas gargalhadas.

— Aluninhos fazendo bagunça, que feio, que feio. — O poltergeist disse, com uma voz irritante e um sorriso maldoso. Ele empurrou Sirius, fazendo o garoto cambalear para o lado e ser segurado por James.

— Não enche, Pirraça. — James estufou o peito, esperando parecer ameaçador. Mas Pirraça, claro, não se intimidava com o Monitor-Chefe.

— Que dupla! _Black Bêbado Bundão e Potter Pentelho Problemático_! — Ele cantarolou, rindo, dando círculos envolta deles. — _Black Bêbado Bundão, Potter Pentelho Problemático_!

— Vai embora, Pirraça. — Os três olharam para a dona da voz, encontrando uma menina baixa e com olhos amendoados. Mary MacDonald se aproximou mais. — O Barão Sangrento já está vindo, é melhor correr.

Pirraça fez careta e ficou de cabeça para baixo.

— Estragando a festa, Maryzinha. Vai acabar pendurada pelo pé. — Ele alfinetou, então deu uma risada fina e disparou para longe. A garota piscou algumas vezes, atordoada, então juntou-se a James e Sirius.

— Mary! — Sirius se empolgou e a abraçou. — O que está fazendo aqui?

Mary MacDonald fez uma expressão surpresa, logo soltou uma risada. Naquela noite, seu cabelo longo estava preso, deixando à mostra o seu rosto redondo. Mas quando James a olhava, ele apenas conseguia enxergar a menina que se escondia atrás de uma franja, cabisbaixa.

— Estava lá na sua festa, está animadíssima. — Ela se dirigiu a James. — Lily estava procurando por você, Monitor.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Eles continuaram a caminhar em direção ao Salão Comunal. Sirius ainda estava enroscado no pescoço de Mary, balbuciando coisas que talvez ele não se lembraria no dia seguinte, e fazendo-a sorrir e revirar os olhos.

James os acompanhou, estranhamente calado e com mãos afundadas no bolso. Ele ficou grato pela presença de Mary quando passaram pelo quadro da Mulher-Gorda, considerando que Sirius exclamava as senhas mais absurdas possíveis, até a garota conseguir calá-lo e falar a senha correta.

As poucas pessoas presentes no Salão Comunal, considerando que boa parte de Grifinória estava aproveitando o aniversário de Sirius, caíram seus olhos no sonserino. Algumas pessoas olhavam com curiosidade, outras com aversão. Mary se encaminhou ao próprio quarto, e coube a ele a responsabilidade de certificar que Sirius não iria tropeçar nas escadas até o dormitório.

O quarto masculino não era diferente daquele que James costumava dormir na Sonserina. Com exceção dos vários pôsteres colados na parede, que captaram imediatamente sua atenção. Uma mulher que parecia estar tendo muito prazer em sentar em um automóvel, outra com poses sensuais e sem nenhum pudor em exibir o corpo. Mas o que impressionava, era que todas as fotos não se mexiam, estavam estáticas.

— Não se mexem. — James bateu o dedo no pôster, esperando algum movimento.

— São trouxas. — Sirius respondeu, enquanto tirava a camisa e substituía por outra.

Não foi uma surpresa que o grifinório fosse um fã assíduo das trouxas. Ele sempre parecera rebelde demais às crenças dos Black's. Cada um tinha sua maneira de ir contra os princípios da família. Alguns se tornavam amante da cultura trouxa, outros se tornavam Comensais da Morte.

James observou todo o dormitório, das camas desarrumadas, ao calendário marcando o ciclo lunar pendurado na parede. Ele não era de ficar remoendo o passado, nem viver de suposições. Porém, ultimamente, ele vinha pensando muito em uma dimensão onde ele não precisaria temer a consequência das suas atitudes. Imaginou como seria diferente caso ele não tivesse tomado uma decisão um pouco antes de partir para Hogwarts. Provavelmente aquele seria o seu quarto, e os outros meninos seriam seus colegas próximos.

Entretanto, não fora isso que acontecera. E aquele lugar era apenas estranho para ele.

Quando olhou para Sirius, percebeu que o mais velho estava o encarando há algum tempo.

— Se tirar uma foto, dura mais. — Deu um sorriso de canto, sarcástico. Sirius já estava com os ombros relaxados, os olhos não estavam tão dilatados como anteriormente.

— Eu não quero ficar te devendo por hoje. Não quero dever mais uma.

— Não se preocupe. — James deu uma volta pelo quarto até ficar de frente para Sirius. — _Você já está devendo._

* * *

Lily estava dançando.

Em algum momento, Dorcas pegou suas mãos e elas se mexiam juntas. Estava engraçado, divertido. Há tempos ela não se sentia livre. A perseguição aos nascidos-trouxas sempre a deixava alertada, nervosa. Mas naquele dia, naquele instante, ela era apenas uma adolescente. Não havia outras preocupações, apenas balançar o corpo livremente. Seu casaco já estava abandonado em algum lugar, seu cabelo solto caia sobre seu rosto e ela não fazia questão de tira-lo de lá. Seus membros não pesavam nada, ela poderia pisar em nuvens e continuar pulando. Lily sentiu como se pudesse passar o resto de sua vida envolvida pela música. Parecia tão certo estar lá, aproveitando. Tinha 17 anos e uma juventude que fervia.

Até ela avistar James do outro lado da sala.

Ela, então, começou a mexer o quadril com mais vontade. Suas amigas acompanhavam o ritmo, jogando a mãos para o alto e cantando junto com a música. Sua cabeça rodava um pouco, sentia suas bochechas ainda coradas por causa da bebida, mas uma enorme vontade de não ficar parada.

James sentou em uma das cadeiras, observando-a curioso. Ela nem se incomodava mais se o seu vestido subisse. Seu peito se aqueceu com a possibilidade de ela estar dançando _para_ James. O calor se espalhava por sua espinha e se concentrava em sua barriga. Jogou o cabelo para trás e perdeu-se na música. Esperava que James continuasse a olhando, pois sentia-se sensual e excitante.

Lily andou até James e sentou no seu colo, colocando uma perna de cara lado. Ele pareceu minimamente surpreso com essa ação.

— Onde você estava? — Ela perguntou, entrelaçando os braços atrás do seu pescoço.

— Fazendo a boa ação do dia. — Respondeu, colocando as mãos em sua cintura enquanto ela se ajeitava. — Eu vi você dançando, ruiva.

Aquele apelido que causava em Lily um frio no estômago e uma vontade louca de beija-lo.

— Eu vi que você me viu. — Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e se aproximou mais do seu rosto.

— Você é linda.

James tocou seu queixo. A maquiagem dos olhos estava um pouco borrada, as bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso fácil. A mão subiu e chegou ao seu lábio inferior. Lily abriu a boca e chupou seu dedo, fitando-o com os olhos verdes arregalados. Ele soltou um suspiro, com suas pálpebras pesando apenas por uma das visões mais provocantes possíveis.

— Não faça isso, ruiva. Estamos em público. — Ele falou baixo. Lily caiu um pouco em si, mas se afastou apenas para beija-lo intensamente.

Ela sentiu James gemer enquanto suas línguas tocavam. Uma vibração correu por seu corpo e fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. A música ainda soava, mas ela só conseguia prestar atenção nos lábios do seu namorado contra os seus. Ela começou a se movimentar sobre o seu colo, sentindo a presença da ereção dele contra o tecido.

— Vamos sair daqui.

Lily não se importava mais com nada, apenas na necessidade do toque dele em seu corpo. Eles se levantaram e saíram, sem precisar dar grandes satisfações. Não é como se todos não soubessem o que o casal de Monitor-Chefes faria. Lily se lembrou do seu casaco quando estava passando pela porta, voltando para apanhá-lo ao lado de onde Emmeline e Remus se beijavam como se quisessem sugar a alma um do outro como Dementadores.

No meio do caminho, James pegou Lily no colo. Ela soltou uma exclamação surpresa e segurou-se nele. Em vingança, ela ficava passando a unha pela nuca do sonserino, sussurrava perversões e gargalhava.

— Quero confirmar os boatos de que James Potter fode muito bem.

Era o suficiente para James deixá-la no chão e prensá-la na parede, sem paciência para continuar andando até o dormitório mais próximo. Conhecia o castelo como a palma de sua mão, e logo eles acabaram enfiados em um armário de vassouras.

Tinham tempo, mas todas as horas do mundo nunca seriam o suficiente.

Eles se invadiam, suas línguas brigavam por espaço e a respiração quente os enlouquecia. Lily bagunçava ainda mais os fios arrepiados do seu cabelo, James apalpava sua bunda por cima do vestido. Lily começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, mas teve suas mãos tiradas dos botões e guiadas até a fivela do seu cinto.

Apressou-se em abaixar a sua calça. Encarou os olhos castanhos-esverdeados com toda libido possível. O verde sempre se intensificava quando ele estava excitado, mas naquele momento, a bebida e o tesão a fizeram enxergar um brilho avermelhado em sua íris. Ela beijou seu pescoço antes de abaixar-se e prostrar-se de joelhos.

James se apoiou na parede do armário, levando a mão até uma das vassouras quando Lily pegou o seu membro e acariciou da base até a ponta. Ela queria provoca-lo, e mais do que isso, queria senti-lo em sua boca. Ele estava rígido em suas mãos, implorando por atenção e alívio. A ruiva olhou-o por baixo dos cílios antes de lambe-lo. Primeiro devagar, depois para abocanhar e molhar o seu comprimento. Ela começou a movimentar a cabeça, seus lábios subindo e descendo por seu pau, a maneira que ela usava os dedos para acompanhar.

As pontas dos dedos de James pressionaram o couro cabeludo de Lily, empurrando mais e tomando impulso para dentro da sua boca. Ele tombava a cabeça para trás e soltava ruídos, os óculos tortos na ponta do nariz e a boca entreaberta.

— Isso, ruiva. — Ele gemeu, fechando os olhos.

Lily notou, depois, que James não usava sapatos.

* * *

James observava Lily olhar para o teto do dormitório. Ela estava deitada, com os braços rentes ao corpo e uma expressão indecifrável. A visão de Lily em sua cama já lhe era bastante agradável, ainda mais com seus lábios inchados.

Ela deu um suspiro, virou o tronco e deitou no peito dele. Eles estavam no quarto do Monitor-Chefe, depois de uma noite intensa de bebida, dança e toques atrevidos no armário de vassoura. A ruiva fitou o namorado por um longo tempo, suas bochechas não estavam mais coradas.

— O que será de nós? — Ela perguntou, em voz fraca.

— Como assim? — Ele se ajeitou no travesseiro, acariciando seu longo cabelo.

— O que será de nós depois que Hogwarts acabar? Merlim, eu nem sei que profissão eu quero seguir, e tem todo esse purismo na sociedade, eu nem sei se conseguirei encontrar emprego...

— Psiu, Lily. — Chamou-a, fitando seus olhos verdes. Ela ficou totalmente de bruços em seu corpo. — Você é uma das bruxas mais talentosas que eu conheço, não importa o que você escolher, será bem-sucedida. — Segurou o seu rosto, aproximando seus lábios para se beijarem, sentindo o seu sorriso.

— Uau, que pressão. — Ela o beijou novamente

— Não é isso que eu quis dizer, mas você é incrível, ruiva. — Lily entrelaçou os braços em sua nuca, escalando até sentar no seu colo. — Se nada der certo, vamos fugir.

— Fugir? — Ela riu, descendo a boca para seu pescoço, a vibração da sua risada soava por todos os membros do seu corpo. — Eu não fujo, James _, eu enfrento._

Aquelas palavras atingiram James como um feitiço. Ele tentou ignorar o batimento rápido do seu coração e se focar nos lábios da namorada. Deslizou o zíper do vestido dela, deixando a mostra seus seios expostos, o tecido enrolado em sua cintura, que eles nem deram atenção, pois estavam ocupados tentando tirar a calça de James o mais rápido possível.

Os seus beijos urgentes foram combustíveis quando Lily pegou o seu pau ereto, pulsando em sua mão e respondendo a cada provocação. Talvez ela não soubesse o controle que possuía em James. Ela era tão verdadeira, sempre mostrando tudo de si, era como estar ao lado de alguém agradável demais para ser verdade. Lily Evans era a utopia de honestidade, beleza e inteligência. Parecia um pecado ele não estar sendo tão sincero quanto deveria.

— Lily, eu... eu preciso te contar uma coisa. — Segurou o gemido, as palavras dançavam em sua boca e pareciam deslizar tão fácil quanto no momento que Lily levantou o quadril e escorregou por ele.

— Agora, James?

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os seus sexos se encontrarem. James segurou a sua cintura, Lily o apertava e pareciam pegar fogo. Não havia como contar algo assim naquele momento, era tão quente, por Salazar, eles estavam transando. Lily começou a se mover, suas respirações se aceleravam, eles trocavam beijos profundos. Era como se apenas aquele momento existisse, e o mundo poderia se explodir enquanto eles se afastavam por centímetros e voltavam a se encontrar. O som dos gemidos abafados e os dedos tentando aliviar qualquer sentimento quando se tocavam, cada vez mais forte, rápido e duro.

Quando eles desabaram na cama, ela perguntou com as pálpebras fechadas e o cansaço eminente.

— Você queria me contar uma coisa?

— Nah. — Ele respondeu.

* * *

James se virou para o time. Seus olhos passaram por todos os rostos prestes, contemplando o esforço que eles tiveram nas últimas semanas. Quadribol era o que trazia fôlego a James, mas sabia que o esporte tinha o mesmo peso nos seus colegas. Alguns deles queriam fazer do Quadribol suas profissões, para outros era a única visibilidade que conseguiam no colégio. As taças colecionadas dos anos anteriores era o que tornava o time espirituoso, fervendo por mais uma vitória.

— Eu posso ter bancado o carrasco nas últimas semanas, mas eu só tenho um último pedido. — Ele falou, captando a atenção de todos. James conseguia ouvir a respiração deles falharem, temendo alguma bronca ou exigência absurda do Capitão. Ele sorriu de canto. — Façam o seu melhor.

— _Own._ — Uma das artilheiras disse, ironicamente. Eles suspiraram aliviados e riram, depois esbravejaram o grito de guerra.

A porta de madeira se abriu e James andou até o meio do campo, sendo seguido pelos jogadores. Ele conseguia ouvir os gritos da plateia, olhou para cima e, por alguns instantes, o seu olhar encontrou o de Lily. Seus cabelos vermelhos sempre se destacavam.

Ele peitou o capitão do time da Corvinal, Madame Hooch se posicionou entre eles.

— Deem as mãos, cavalheiros. — Ela falou.

Depois dos cumprimentos ele foi em seu posto, subindo na vassoura e deixou uma perna de cada lado, pressionando a terra que residia embaixo dos seus pés. Madame Hooch gritou algumas palavras, advertindo os jogadores. James conseguia ouvir a voz do narrador da Lufa Lufa, deixando claro o seu favoritismo pelo time da águia. O apito estridente soou, o impulso final para James flexionar os joelhos e voar.

A emoção o deixava agitado, ele voava rapidamente. Queria conseguir uma boa vantagem sobre o outro time, então logo apanhou uma das goles e a jogou na direção do aro. A bola metálica passou perto da mão do goleiro, mas seu resultado de inúmeros treinos era visível. O gol foi comemorado de forma sucinta, não havia tempo a perder. Além de artilheiro, James também precisava exercer a função de capitão. Conseguia ver Regulus Black farejando o pomo. Ele pegou novamente a goles no ar e passou para seu companheiro de time.

Não havia como ficar parado em um jogo de Quadribol. Era necessária destreza para desviar dos balaços. Especialmente naquele dia, que parecia que James havia se tornado um imã para eles. Amycus Carrow, assim como nos treinos iniciais do semestre, não estava fazendo muito esforço para rebater os balanços que voavam na direção do capitão. James não podia dar muita atenção a isso, precisava continuar marcando pontos. Aproveitou o descuido do jogador adversário e marcou outro ponto. Apontou na direção de Lily, esperando que ela captasse a mensagem.

O jogo continuou seguindo o fluxo, o vento bagunçava ainda mais seus fios rebeldes. Ele era um borrão verde, fazendo de tudo para marcar pontos e não deixar seu time desanimar. Um balaço passou muito próximo da sua cabeça, e ele mordeu a língua para não falar um palavrão. Sentia como se ele fosse o alvo pintado dos batedores. Os balaços deveriam estar enfeitiçados, não era possível que Amycus quisesse mesmo o matar.

Foi quando as coisas começaram a acontecer em câmera lenta.

Primeiro James sentiu seu braço se mexer involuntariamente, para depois ser atingido por uma dor tão forte que o deixou sem senso nenhum. Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas parecia que sua visão tinha embaçado ainda mais. Outro baque aconteceu, dessa vez no ombro, e apenas mais tarde ele foi perceber que eram balaços que chocaram contra seu corpo.

A dor era muito forte, e ele se viu parado no meio do campo. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes, principalmente se tratando do astro de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Ele estava sem reação. Algumas manchas pretas tomaram conta da sua visão, e logo ele não conseguia mais manter as pálpebras abertas. Era estranha a sensação. Na escuridão que o abraçou, ele sentiu um frio no estômago, como se estivesse levitando em algum lugar. Seu corpo parecia tão leve, como se o vento pudesse o levar a qualquer instante. Talvez tenha sido exatamente isso que estivesse acontecendo. Sua consciência já não estava mais ali. Apenas respirava. Logo sentiu um belisco no braço.

James estava fazendo algo, não estava? Jogando, com certeza. Ele precisava ganhar, por toda a Sonserina e por ele mesmo. Mas seus olhos pesavam demais. Uma conversa alta estava atingindo seus ouvidos. Ele queria mandar eles ficarem calados, para que pudesse descansar em paz.

Ele imaginou ter visto Lily, o professor Slughorn e talvez o Diretor Dumbledore também estivesse lá. Os rostos se misturavam, mas ele já não tinha forças para tentar reconhecer alguém. As sombras faziam uma dança estranha com as luzes. Incomodava ficar olhando para esses movimentos desordenados, então ele abriu os olhos.

Uma mulher tocava seu braço. Ele tentou se mexer, mas ela o impediu.

— Fique parado! — Ela disse, com os olhos arregalados. James notou que era Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts. — Isso vai doer!

Ele não entendeu do que ela estava falando. Não tinha forças para virar o rosto, mas de soslaio viu seu braço esquerdo à mostra. Um súbito alerta tomou a sua consciência. Ele não podia deixar que ninguém visse a sua tatuagem da Marca Negra. Precisava esconder. Ele tentou falar, mas não tinha certeza se seus lábios secos adormecidos pronunciaram.

— _Lily não pode saber..._

Então ele sentiu um aperto no ombro, e desmaiou.

* * *

Era incrível como James Potter conseguia despertar diversas emoções em Alecto Carrow. Primeiro ela sentiu curiosidade, excitação, paixão. Logo sentiu raiva, desprezo, amargura. Naquele instante, ela sentia angústia, preocupação, temor. Alecto dizia que era impossível conseguir atingi-la, mas James conseguia mexer com ela sem ao menos se esforçar.

No jogo se Quadribol, todos viram quando James simplesmente parou de jogar, deixou a gole cair e ficou ali, como se fosse um boneco. Dois balaços o atingiram com força, fazendo-o cair da vassoura, sem ao menos se esforçar para recuperar o equilíbrio. Um dos professores lançou um feitiço antes que ele se chocasse contra o chão. Mas ele não respondia, parecia adormecido. Levaram ele até a Ala Hospitalar, e os passos apressados dos professores pareciam as batidas do coração de Alecto: rápidas, pesadas, quase doloridas.

O sentimento de impotência a desnorteava. Ela queria chorar, gritar, implorar para que apenas alguém confirmasse que James estava bem. Porém, ela não tinha esse direito. Ele estava na enfermaria, inconsciente. Os professores saíram na esperança de encontrar o responsável por ter lançado um tipo de maldição que deixava o Capitão do time da Sonserina impotente. Alecto estava no corredor, com o cabelo loiro cobrindo seu rosto e impedindo de qualquer pessoa ver sua expressão de desespero.

Lembrava-se quando começou a sair com James Potter. Antes dele ser um Comensal da Morte, ou de namorar a monitora Lily Evans.

James não era uma pessoa que passava despercebido, ele tinha um espírito de confiança muito grande. O primeiro ano inteiro Alecto via o garoto em meio aos outros alunos da Sonserina, sem realmente estar entrosado neles. Ele era diferente. Não trocaram nada além de palavras educadas durante um ano.

Até que o nome de James foi mencionado no jantar em sua casa, no meio das suas férias de verão. Alecto e Amycus estavam reunidos com seu pai. Andrew Carrow era um homem muito ocupado e respeitado no meio da sociedade elitista bruxa. Ele tinha uma barba loira e linhas de expressão bem marcadas. Eles comiam silenciosamente, até seu pai soltar inesperadamente:

— Vocês conhecem um garoto chamado James Potter?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, confusos.

— Sim. Ele é do meu dormitório. — Amycus respondeu.

— Bom, muito bom. — Alecto não entendia o motivo do seu pai estar nervoso, ele parecia agitado demais. — Eu quero que vocês fiquem de olho nele, está certo? Se James Potter fazer algo diferente, ou alguma coisa acontecer com ele, eu quero que vocês enviem uma carta me contando, entendido?

Os irmãos confirmaram com a cabeça. E eles realmente mantiveram seus olhos cravados em James. Um dos dias, Amycus chegava mal-humorado, pois havia tentado se aproximar do garoto e fora rejeitado.

— Ele se acha melhor do que todos nós. — Seu irmão dizia, antes de revirar os olhos.

Alecto preferia observar de longe. Ela passou um bom tempo acompanhando James, quando ele chegava ao Salão Comunal, durante as aulas, os treinos de Quadribol. Suas amigas até diziam que Alecto estava completamente caidinha pelo menino de óculos. Ela não negava, era mais fácil do que explicar o porquê do seu pai ter tanto interesse no sonserino. Anos mais tarde, ela foi descobrir que não era o seu pai que queria vigiar James Potter, mas o Lorde das Trevas.

No terceiro ano foi quando tudo mudou para Alecto. Ela já havia percebido que James estava sonolento durante as aulas da manhã, o que significava que ele não estava dormindo direito. Amycus disse que ele acordava na madrugada, e James não estava em sua cama, mas voltava pela manhã. Ficou imaginando o que ele poderia estar se ocupando durante a noite, quando ficou esperando no Comunal até alguma aparição. Foi quando a saída se abriu sozinha, e Alecto imaginou que fosse artimanha do menino Potter.

Tentou o seguir pelo corredor, a espera de ver alguma coisa, descobrir o motivo dele estar agindo diferente. Mas não havia nada, além dos seus passos e sua própria respiração. Era frustrante, ela precisar bancar a babá de James e nem ao menos saber no que ele estava envolvido.

Mas algo segurou o seu braço, perto das escadarias. Ela soltou um grito agudo, assustada, e só se calou quando um rosto foi revelado no meio do nada.

— Calma, fica quieta, não grita. — James disse, apenas com a sua cabeça a mostra, o resto do corpo estava... surpreendentemente invisível. Alecto engoliu o choro que se prendeu na sua garganta e piscou, surpresa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? — James rebateu, um pouco irritado. — Qual é o seu problema? O que você quer de mim? Você está me seguindo.

A última fala não era uma pergunta. Ele tinha percebido que Alecto estava mesmo o procurando. Ela de um passo para trás e ajeitou o cabelo e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem um pouco vermelhas devido o que ela falou.

— Eu gosto de você. É por isso que eu estou aqui. — James piscou algumas vezes e ficou a encarando pelo o que pareceu vários minutos. — Diga alguma coisa.

— Eu não acredito em você. — Ele balançou a cabeça flutuante, e tirou o que estava fazendo o seu corpo invisível, deixando à mostra o seu uniforme torto. — Se eu descobrir o que você está tramando contra mim, eu vou...

— Eu gosto de você sim. — Ela bateu a perna, teimosa

Com um súbito de impulsividade, Alecto se aproximou e o puxou para um beijo, como prova dos seus sentimentos. James pareceu bem surpreso, mas cedeu depois de algum tempo. Foi horrível e desajeitado. Era o primeiro beijo de Alecto, e James não parecia ser perito nisso também, eles não tinham ideia do que estavam fazendo. Mas a ação fez com que James não desconfiasse mais dela, ele claramente pensava que tudo o que Alecto fazia, era porque estava apaixonada por ele.

Eles tentaram o beijo mais algumas vezes ao longo do ano, até que James Potter havia se tornado o melhor beijador do terceiro ano, e Alecto, bem, a sua namorada.

Até ele conhecer Lily Evans, e perceber que ele nunca gostou sinceramente de Alecto.

A garota sentiu um toque em seu ombro, voltando a consciência de que estava ao lado da Ala Hospitalar. Levantou o queixo e deu de cara com a garota ruiva que costumava amaldiçoar em seus pensamentos.

— Desculpa atrapalhar. Eu te chamei algumas vezes, mas você não ouviu. — Lily disse, fitando-a com aqueles olhos verdes enormes. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso plantado na boca. — Você está esperando por ele, não está?

Alecto não estava esperando que Lily falasse em tom tão doce com ela. Tirou o cabelo loiro do rosto e ajeitou a postura, esperando que sua expressão não evidenciasse nenhuma preocupação.

— Sim, tanto faz.

— James está bem. O braço dele foi deslocado, mas Madame Pomfrey já cuidou de tudo. Ele vai ficar algum tempo de cama, até passar o efeito da azaração que lançaram nele. Você tem alguma ideia de quem poderia ter feito isso?

Alecto sabia, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não tenho ideia.

Lily ficou pensativa e começou a seguir pelo corredor, até que pareceu ter uma ideia e voltou em sua direção.

— Sabe, Carrow, eu não acho que deveria ficar um clima estranho entre a gente, só por causa de um garoto. Então, se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo.

Era difícil não ficar completamente surpresa com isso. Ela estava tentando um tratado de paz? Era excessivamente adorável, apesar de ser fácil para Lily falar, era com ela que James Potter estava saindo. Alecto bufou quando a garota tomou o seu caminho, começou a andar em passos duros. Perto da masmorra, ela viu o seu irmão conversando com seus outros amigos da Sonserina. A loira andou até eles e puxou Amycus com força.

— Você é idiota!? — Os garotos olharam para ela, então ela fez cara feia para todos eles. — Estão esperando o quê? Sumam daqui!

Mulciber, Dolohov, Snape, todos os meninos que dividiam o quarto com James, se entreolharam e saíram assobiando e rindo. O humor era excessivamente feliz para o seu gosto. Alecto puxou o irmão e deu um tapa forte na sua cabeça.

— Por que você fez isso, sua louca? — Amycus disse irritado, massageando o lugar acertado.

Amycus era vários centímetros mais alto do que ela. Ele tinha ombros largos, porte de atleta. O crescimento físico não parecia acompanhar o intelectual, pois o que ela tinha em músculos, faltava de cérebro.

— O que você está tentando fazer, seu retardado? — Ela bravejou, os olhos estreitos fuzilando o irmão. — Vocês amaldiçoaram o James, poderiam ter o matado. Se o Diretor descobrir alguma coisa, você vai ser expulso, demente. Se papai souber disso...

— Eu não fiz nada. Ele só está provando do próprio veneno. — Amycus respondeu, baixo. O humor de Alecto pareceu o atingir. — O Potter não vai morrer, apenas ficar em _inatividade_ por alguns dias.

— Você é um canalha...

— Além do mais, não é isso o que _ele_ quer? — Amycus se inclinou e ficou no mesmo nível da irmã.

— Oras, você não pode saber o que _ele_ quer. Cale a boca. — Alecto inspirou com força, cruzando os braços na tentativa de aliviar a tensão que tomou conta do seu corpo.

— Eu sei que o Potter, esse garoto arrogante, é o motivo do nosso pai ter largado o emprego. — Alecto nunca tinha visto Amycus tão intenso, as emoções pareciam travar uma batalha em seus olhos. — Ele passa o dia inteiro obcecado com Arte das Trevas, é por isso que ele não nos quer em casa no natal. — Não! Ela pensava, piscando várias vezes para que ela não começasse a lacrimejar. — O maldito Potter é a causa dos nossos problemas, e você continua louca por ele, mesmo ele te dado um pé na bunda. Acorda, Alecto. Ele só estava te usando.

— Isso é um absurdo.

Ela saiu o mais rápido possível de lá, recusando-se a continuar na presença dele. Seu irmão não sabia o que estava falando, não era culpa do James nada do que estava acontecendo em sua família. Era culpa dele. Não importava o que acontecesse, James Potter poderia estar abalado em qual posição tomar, mas Alecto sabia muito bem a quem era sua fidelidade. Ela se certificaria de que James continuasse vivo, e, principalmente, _consciente_.

* * *

Sirius olhou para o corredor vazio novamente, começou a dar passos silenciosos até chegar na porta da Ala Hospitalar e entrar vagarosamente, com todo o cuidado para não chamar atenção. Olhou em volta, estava noite, e havia poucos alunos que precisavam do cuidado da enfermeira; a luz lunar iluminava o suficiente para enxergar o seu alvo. Ele apanhou a varinha e foi na direção do armário de poções, destrancando-a com uma facilidade invejável. Começou a pegar alguns objetos que estavam trançados, incluindo pomadas e faixas magicamente enfeitiçadas para aliviar cortes.

Roubar coisas da Ala Hospitalar não era considerado crime, se ele fosse usar para o mesmo fim que Madame Pomfrey usaria: ajudar um aluno ferido e machucado. E mesmo se fosse um crime, Sirius Black não se importava.

Quando ele se virou sorrateiramente, deu de cara com dois olhos o observando. James Potter estava com braço imobilizado e uma expressão de tédio.

— Alguém está muito dodói? — Ele estava sendo sarcástico, e um pouco maldoso. Se havia uma coisa que Sirius sabia, era que James percebia e raciocinava com maestria.

— Surpreso por você conseguir falar, achei que estivesse em coma, ou algo assim. — Alfinetou, sabendo que tiraria uma reação dele. No jogo, alguns dias atrás, o sonserino foi atacado por algum feitiço que o deixou dormindo por muito tempo. Sirius não foi muito afundo para investigar quem o deixou naquele estado ou foi responsável por quebrar o seu braço, estivera ocupado com outros afazeres.

— Eu não conto que você veio fazer uma visita amiga a enfermaria, se você fizer uma coisa para mim.

— Chantagem, é claro. — Sirius andou até a cama dele, o quanto mais se aproximava, conseguia notar a aparência cansada e deplorável que o garoto se encontrava. Estava parecendo com outro menino que necessitava do seu cuidado quando a lua cheia descesse do céu.

— Dentro da cômoda tem uma pedra vermelha, quebre-a. Ela me mantém preso a essa maldita cama.

Sirius abriu a gaveta ao lado da cabeceira da cama, encontrando uma pedra do tamanho de um feijãozinho de todos os sabores, com o braço que ele não equilibrava as opções, analisou a Pedra de Sangue.

— Eles usam esse negócio para impedir que os loucos fujam do hospício. O que diabos você fez para tentar fugir? — Perguntou, em um visto de horror e divertimento.

— Digamos que Madame Pomfrey não é a minha maior fã, por incrível que pareça. — James rolou os olhos, parecendo bem culpado.

Sirius fez pressão na Pedra de Sangue, sentindo-a ceder à sua força. Aquele objeto era usado por curandeiros para manter as pessoas doentes em suas camas até que estivessem completamente curadas, era muito delicado. Ele parou, subitamente.

— Espere. Eu quebro a pedra, mas primeiro você tem que me falar o que sabe. — Sirius olhou para ele, desafiando-o.

— Saber o quê? Além do mais, quer que eu cite a nossa lista de dívidas aqui? — Apesar dele tentar soar firme, sua voz estava fraca. Se Sirius apenas o empurrasse, sabia que o garoto iria perecer.

— Não se faça de desentendido. Você não agiria com tanta arrogância se não soubesse alguma coisa. — Sirius brincou de jogar a pedra para o alto e apanha-la novamente, muito parecido com o que James costumava fazer com o pomo de ouro nos jardins. — Eu vi sobre o que você estava lendo na biblioteca, e eu chequei. Você, Potter, emprestou quase todos os livros sobre licantropia da escola. Você está planejando alguma coisa, e se você falar que é apenas curiosidade, essa pedra não vai ser a única coisa que eu irei quebrar hoje à noite.

Talvez esse não fosse a melhor forma de lidar com ele, considerando que Sirius possuía algum tipo de dívida com James. Porém, ao menos ele pareceu surpreso por ter sido pego no flagra.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu namorado lobisomem. — James passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o. Ele estava nervoso.

— Ele não é meu namorado, Potter. — Sirius se sentou na cama sobre as pernas dele, o sonserino reclamou de dor e recolheu o corpo. — Talvez você nunca teve um amigo, talvez você não saiba o significado de amizade. Mas quando você é fiel a alguém, fará de tudo para proteger essa pessoa. Se eu descobrir o que você está tramando, você irá desejar ser comida de lobisomem.

Ele mordeu o lábio seco e pálido, parecia ter envelhecido vários anos. James pensou por algum tempo, seus dedos agitados passavam por seus fios, ele tentou mover o outro braço, mas logo fez uma careta de dor sem sucesso. O feitiço ou maldição que lançaram nele, parecia ter o atingido em cheio. James Potter nunca pareceu tão vulnerável. Sirius se levantou, percebendo que não teria nenhuma resposta. Quando ele estava prestes a guardar a Pedra de Sangue, James o chamou.

— Espera. — Pela primeira vez na noite, ele viu alguma determinação nos olhos do sonserino.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Você já ouviu falar em _animagia_?

* * *

 _Então, oi. Vocês devem querer me matar por essa demora, eu entendo o seu lado. Mas LION é uma fanfic que eu passo muito tempo pensando, e se torna um pouco difícil escrever certas cenas._

 _Obrigada a todos que acompanham, e não desistem de mim. Às pessoas que eu converso no twitter, no whatsapp, sempre me dando apoio para continuar escrevendo. Obrigada a linda da Miller por betar o capítulo, ela é sensacional._  
 _Espero que gostem._  
 _Sobre o próximo capítulo: vamos deixar a meta em aberto, e quando atingirmos a meta, vamos dobrar a meta. Mas com certeza terá muitas emoções, eu não quero ficar enrolando por muito tempo._  
 _Obrigada por ler, se você gostou, deixe um review_  
 _ahlupin_


End file.
